


Succumb

by iidellikki



Series: Stella De'Argento Legacy [2]
Category: Galebound (Webcomic)
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iidellikki/pseuds/iidellikki
Summary: The more historical aftermath of the Gelo Alliance fall, following the last evil Queen of Cosa and her actions that decimated the entire alliance.
Series: Stella De'Argento Legacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572961
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

[Current Day]

The evil Queen had been captured! She would face justice for the countless sins she had brought on the people! The disbelief with tentative excitement could be heard in the air from the voices of the peasants, the commoners, the servants, and the soldiers. 

I took a slow breath and closed my eyes in a strained attempt to steel my nerves. I gripped the tattered blanket that draped my shoulders to hide my trembling. 

I did not care what these people thought. The Vortice knows the truth and will ensure cosmic justice will right this injustice in time. 

The Gelo Alliance could not stand without Cosa’s monarch. Calere had already fallen, Cadere needed Cosa for its agricultural strength. 

Thinking about how this had been Cadere’s ploy to take over the entire Gelo valley to force it under one flag made my stomach knot. Of course they would have done such a thing. I didn’t trust Adamo, I shouldn’t have trusted him! 

The memories of him capturing and arresting me as I exited a room with his Magician made my blood boil. He claimed I was a demon, a curse upon the Alliance, and retribution for my crimes must be had.

The cold breeze picked up outside, gusting into the cell and sent a shiver down my spine. All the same, it relaxed me as it felt like a loving embrace, eagerly welcoming me to a place I could yet reach.

I took a deep breath of that refreshing air and finally let the tears flow. 

I wasn’t sad about where I was, nor was I afraid for myself; I would face this challenge head-on. They will know a level of resolve they had never seen before. My heart ached instead for another. 

_ My dear, sweet cousin. I hope you had the sense to flee as I told you to. There is no need for you to die with me. _

“Powerful Vortice, please guide my cousin safely from harm to live a peaceful life until we can be reunited in your grace.” 

The wind picked up briefly and it helped calm me. 

It was believed our ancestors could wield the wind. Some of the family legends included how we put the Vortice in place to counter the Gale, but I knew it was just a fairy tale. But right now it was the only friendly force I could speak to and I could only pray the Vortice would heed my call.

The sound of armor echoing through the hall pulled me out of my thoughts. The footsteps stopped outside my door.

“Queen Livia, the Delegation has decided you will face the gallows this afternoon at the third bell.”

I didn’t care why they had to delegate it. I’d have preferred that they’d killed me when they had captured me. Of course, it was a political dance; a show of power to earn the trust and incite the fear of the people.  _ Our _ people.

I did not respond. The messenger finally accepted the silence and walked away. Knowing a time made it easier on my heart, and I could not help but smile.

It was almost over with.

* * *

[7 years ago - Livia]

“Did you know each kingdom represents all of nature when put together?” Livio had squirmed his way into my seat and held up a large book that belonged to his mom. 

“No way!” I pressed myself into his side as I tried to look over the many letters on the pages. “How come?”

“See?” He pointed at the triangle in the middle of the Gelo’s crest. “Cadere represents the life of the earth and plants, Calere the fire of our world, and Cosa represents the air we breathe!” 

That didn’t sound right, and Livio must have spotted my skeptical look. 

“It’s true!”

“I didn’t say anything!” 

“It’s why the Gale responds to us! And why we are the most important of the Three Kingdoms!” Livio shut the book, puffing out his cheeks. “ _ We _ also put the Vortice in place, to create a cooler area and to stop the Gale from pushing the deadly heat over all the land!” 

I suddenly pinched his cheeks. His enthusiasm was so contagious! He responded by hitting me with a throw pillow. Soon we were shrieking in laughter and running around the room, engaged in a pillow war. I especially wanted to hit him every time he whistled that three-note whistle of his since he was only doing it because I couldn’t.

“Livia! Livio! What are you doing?!” 

I glanced at the two identical women who stood in the door.

“Sorry, Momma,” Livio responded, and I took the chance to hit Livio with my pillow. 

“Livia!” My mom snapped before she walked over with hand extended. I huffed and surrendered my weapon. 

“Sorry,” I grumbled, bowing my head. 

I peeked up to see my mom’s expression soften before looking to her sister, Livio’s mom. Her expression became pained and it was shared in her twin. 

“Momma?”

Mom cleared her throat before smiling at us. It was a forced one, one she used when she didn't want to tell me something. Her delaying tactics of straightening my hair and dress made me anxious. 

“So, today is a big day!” She chimed, her voice ringing hollow. “It is a sign you two are growing up!”

“It’s not our birthdays,” Livio was suspicious as he took my hand. 

“No, it’s not,” His mom agreed, her expression colder than my mom’s. “But it is a tradition in Cosa when you are six to take on individual studies suited for your ranks.” 

“Livio likes studying,” I teased, sticking my tongue out to my cousin, who returned the gesture as we both began giggling. 

“Momma, is what Livio said about the kingdoms ruling over nature true?” I shifted, my free hand gripping my mother’s fancy skirts. 

“I-” 

My aunt cut her off. “There’s no time for that, the carriage is waiting.” 

“Oh?” I bounced on my feet a bit.

“Where are we going?” Livio finished what I was about to say. 

“Only Livio will be leaving,” His mother answered. 

“But I want to go, I enjoy carriage rides,” I protested. I didn’t understand. We were never separated before. As far as I could remember, the two of us had always been together in everything we did. We both looked so much like our mothers, born days apart, that we had been treated as if we were twins ourselves. 

“Darling,” Mom stopped me and encouraged us to break our grip on one another. “It is a tradition for the Noble and Magician to part ways for a few years so you may learn your skills effectively. Your fathers did it when they were your age, and their parents, all the way to the firsts who settled here!” 

She tried to make it sound like an honor but my mind hyper-focused on Livio. He was leaving and that wasn't okay. “Will he come back tonight?”

“No, he will not be back for six years,” My aunt’s words were so cold. 

I tried to grab for Livio but our twin mothers were quick at separating us by scooping us up. 

“Momma no! Livia! Let go, I don’t want to go!” Livio shrieked, struggling with his mom as she carried him from the room. 

“Livio!” I screamed, throat locking as I began to sob. “Livio! Momma, please! This isn’t fair!” 

I could hear Livio screaming up the hall as he left while I pleaded desperately with my mom. I couldn’t hear her words over my wailing. It was so unfair! It took a while for me to calm down. I was crushed, and sought comfort in my mom’s embrace. 

The next day I wasn’t much happier. I was miserable without Livio. My heart ached and I couldn’t sleep. 

I stood before my dad, the King of Cosa, with his head bowed looking over that horrible green rug. I hated that rug. 

“Livia, today, you will be presented as my heir,” Dad explained. “And you will take on the full lessons of a princess in preparation for your coronation when you are older.”

I nodded numbly, fingers digging into my skirts as I tried to hold back my tears. 

I hadn’t noticed the silence that fell for the longest time.

“You know, it was very hard when I was separated from Ettore.” 

I hesitated before looking up to my dad - my King. He was quite old, older than my mom, with a white beard and sunken face. He always wore such impressive attire, and was draped in rich fabrics and jewels that always seemed to capture the light perfectly. 

“I remember how furious I was with my mother. She was Queen before me, if you remember,” He sighed, smiling fondly. “She would have loved you.”

“Was Ettore your cousin?” I asked, unable to resist rubbing at one of my eyes.

Dad chuckled softly. “No. But it is a tradition to arrange for your Court Magician and yourself to have children as closely as possible so that they may be raised together. It is rare for twins to be born, but I felt that perhaps this would strengthen the bond between you and your Magician.” He sighed, sinking in his chair. “It seems I was correct in that assessment.”

“But why do the Magicians have to go away?” I protested, stamping my foot angrily on that ugly rug.

“Because of the power you both have. You have always loved Ettore’s magic, correct?”

I nodded, smoothing out the plush carpet with the toe of my shoe. 

“He cannot do it without me telling him so. It is how our magic works. And it will be how your and Livio’s magic will work. But you both must learn the magic first or you risk harming one another.” His head tilted sympathetically. “The pain will leave in time, and soon enough he will be back, and you will have your futures to live together. But for now, you must attend your studies and show you can be responsible alongside a Magician.”

I perked. “I-If I am really good, can he come home early?” 

My dad smiled warmly. “Yes, if you can learn everything quickly enough, and he can learn quickly enough, he can return early.” 

I had never wanted to learn something so eagerly before! “Okay! It’s a promise! I’ll do it!” And I ran for the door.

“Livia,” I stopped with my hands on the handle, looking back to my King. He gestured for me to return. Reluctantly I obeyed, head bowed as I worried that I had already made a mistake. “I have a gift for you. Consider it a promise of our arrangement.”

He took a plain box off the table next to his seat and opened it. He pulled out a gorgeous necklace, made of the brightest, glimmering silver I had ever seen. The necklace had coins attached to a very intricate collar. 

I hesitated to approach, eyes locked on the silver. It rested a little big on me but my Dad adjusted the clasp to tighten it. The metal was cool where it touched my skin. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever owned. 

“Now, your mother should be in the hall ready to take you to your first classes.” 

I lifted my eyes reluctantly, fingers gliding over the coins. “Oh, right. Okay. I will complete my lessons so Livio can come back as soon as possible!” I swore, before running out to get started. 

* * *

[4 Years ago - Livio]

The last six years had been a blur. I had been so furious when I was taken from Livia, but I consumed myself with my studies. I would practice my magic, study the motions, and learn everything about being a Court Magician as my father and his family before me had. I was going to return as soon as possible. The knowledge of my family had been passed down in a grand tome that I cherished. To have so much history in one spot was wonderful. 

Unfortunately, old age took my father a few years after I began my lessons, but my mother did what she could to make up for it. She trusted I had learned everything I could from him and instead focused on my political duties. I was to serve the royal family, especially Livia, without question. My role would be to serve as her right hand, to enforce her will, whatever she deemed. 

The lessons were long, and consisted of a lot of precision work. I took everything to heart and pushed myself to exhaustion. I would be Livia’s Magician, as my father had been for Livia’s father. It was an honor to uphold this time-honored tradition for the kingdom, and I was determined to do my job to the best of my abilities. 

* * *

It was our 12th birthday and never had anything felt like time was crawling as that carriage ride. The castle seemed grander than what I last remembered, even just in the distance. It was gloriously set at the top of the largest hill in the area, with every guard in polished armor standing at their stations as we passed by. 

Once we were out of the carriage, my mom barked orders for the servants to carry our things and I was swept inside to be shown to my aunt and uncle. They were going to call for Livia but I quickly offered to find her myself. They agreed, so that they may have time to discuss more adult topics without the emotional reunion we cousins were bound to have. 

The halls felt larger than he remembered as well, with more luxurious items adorning walls and windows floor to ceiling looking out to the courthouse. It felt so foreign after spending years in the countryside. 

Once I found her, I had to pause, to control the surge of emotions inside. She was beautiful, adorned in such a way that I could not help but stare. From her meticulously placed jewelry, elegant dress, and her hair pinned back with an equally beautiful hairpin she looked like a proper princess should. 

“My Princess, shouldn’t you be having a party to celebrate your birthday?” 

She spun on her heel, a dark look briefly in her eyes until she froze. I froze as well, startled by how much alike we had grown to be. It was like looking in a mirror. Quickly I caught myself and smiled, bowing to her appropriately now that I had her attention. 

Livia finally broke through her shock and abandoned all grace and demeanor. “Livio!” 

I expected she would run to me, but I didn’t expect she’d bowl me over, taking me to the ground. I tried to catch myself so she at least would not touch the ground, my arm around her middle in a tight embrace. Her arms were around my shoulders, hands digging into my overcoat. 

She was crying. 

I stayed there, rubbing her back to offer her what comfort I could. I wanted to rejoice and smile and cry myself, but I couldn’t bring myself to in front of her. 

“I missed you,” she finally whispered. 

“I missed you, too,” I whispered back, and gently encouraged her to sit up. She was quick to brush away her tears and smile sweetly. As she moved to rise, I adjusted to kneel before her. “My Lady, you have learned of the Liegeoath, correct?”

Livia hesitated before she nodded, smiling. “I have. Are you asking for a command?”

“It is what I was born for, and even without it I will serve you loyally regardless, to do you and our family no harm, directly or indirectly.”

Her smile softened before she cleared her throat to begin the Liegeoath proper, issuing it as clearly and precisely as many years of practice would have taught. Feeling the command seep into my bones gave me purpose and I gave her an appreciative smile. 

* * *

[2 Years ago - Livia]

It felt like everything fell back into place after Livio’s return. I happily spent weeks showing him everything he missed, and how much I changed the castle with the magnificent things my dad received from tithings. 

He was always so awestruck, and I wanted to impress him more. I had to be sure our lives would be perfect, so that we never needed to be apart again. 

One day, the king died suddenly in his sleep. The doctor said it was old age, or at least that was what Livio told me. Losing my dad was pretty hard. He had led with a strong hand and gave me anything I wanted. I was able to grieve for a few weeks, and his funeral was beautiful, but after that I was expected to hold the station only those of my birth allowed.

It was the first time I learned about the unrest in our people. So many families were suffering, even dying, because of the tithings. It was hard to believe my dad’s choices had led to the death of others, especially the people who served us so well. 

It was all still weighing on my mind during my coronation. I had a custom crown made of the same shining silver that my dad had my necklace made of. It was a beautiful ceremony, but I did not care for it. Here I was, sitting in front of my subjects, fiddling at my necklace to feel the coolness between my fingers, as a Queen I wasn’t sure I wanted to be. 

As the ceremony drew to a close, an idea came to mind. I was rich; blessed with an immeasurable amount of wealth. I only cared for these specific pieces of magical silver. I knew how I could help the people!

I stood up from my throne, quickly checking my crown was in the proper place, before I gestured out. “I have a decree to make!”

The music stopped and all fell silent to look upon me, their radiant Queen. 

I removed my necklace and held it aloft. 

“This is known as Stella D’argento. I wear all that my father, our late king, owned. I will pay a hefty reward for all that bring this metal to me, no matter who they are.”

Murmurs began across the room of disbelief, and I smiled, replacing my necklace. 

“I want notices posted around the kingdom and read to everyone. All will benefit from this!”

With that, I gestured for the musicians to continue playing, and the whole room erupted into gossip. Some were skeptical, some were hopeful. The pride made me smile, and I looked to my right where Livio stood. 

He caught my gaze and bowed. “Shall I have your order sent through the proper channels?”

I clapped my hands together excitedly, “Oh, would you? That would be so helpful!”

He bowed deeper and turned to leave, and once the ceremony was done I would retire to my bedroom so I could finally properly review my new crown. It sat on my head perfectly and made my eyes dazzle, just like my necklace. 

If I could get more that would be wonderful. I would be the most beautiful Queen this country has ever seen, and I would lead them to an era of true prosperity!


	2. Chapter 2

[Current Day]

“She won’t answer anyone.” 

Why should I? So many came seeking solace, or demanding me to repent, saying that this was in retribution for all my sins. Why should I give them such peace of mind when their answer was to kill their Queen?

The slam against the door was new, so I glanced at it from the corner of my eye.

It was Cadere’s Magician, the woman who led the rebellion under her prince and captured me. I was sure she would go down as a hero. Right now she looked nothing like that. Her face was red, tears leaving her face wet. 

“Why did you do it?” She demanded through gritted teeth. When I did not respond, she punched the door. “Princess Serafina was a wonderful person! She would have made an amazing Queen, the union would have fixed so many problems the alliance had!” 

My heart ached as I looked back toward the window, not wanting her to see the expression that I strained to hide.

She continued to punch the door, “Don’t you turn your back on me! How dare you do that to her?! To Calere?! You were supposed to be the head of our alliance and you threw us all away! No- let me go! I can put her out of everyone’s misery right now!”

I could hear her hysterics from down the hall, as someone pulled her away and tried to calm her. Then, a door shut and all fell silent again. 

I did not blame her for the pain she felt, but there was nothing I could do about it. 

This whole thing was a charade, and my death would not make any of them feel better.

* * *

[1 Year Ago - Livio]

I hated listening to rumors that flew while I ran errands for my Queen. She was a bit heavy-handed, but she needed to be. She was young and many of her father’s advisors had been trying to sway her off-course from what was good for our people. I did worry that her drive may be too strong, or that she might be too obsessed with her goals. But those advisors were no longer of use, and I did not miss them.

Her plans to obtain more Stella D’argento had been working well. She handsomely rewarded those who brought genuine pieces to her, as promised, but those that brought forgeries were executed for crimes against the crown.

There were plenty of people accusing one another of having the mystical silver, homes raided and people robbed from. Starvation was already a huge factor in the people’s desperation it seemed, and they all fell for propaganda that littered the city’s walls.

Tales of how the the Queen only did this out of greed were popular. People spoke of how the rich and royals partied while they suffered, but other stories included fabrications like selling the weakest of their people off as slaves. It was  _ hardly _ anything like that. 

I could hear a protest up ahead and decided to duck around some buildings to take a different path to the castle. Rounding a corner I sharply bumped into a woman. She staggered from the collision but was caught by the guard with her. A glance at the crests and I paled and quickly bowed. 

“Do forgive me,” I begged. 

“It’s alright,” her voice was like a saint’s. She was Serafina, Princess of Calere, and I had never been so taken with someone before. “Do you know a way around the protesters?”

“O-of course,” and I gestured, moving to lead them around the crowd. Normally a royal procession came in a carriage but she seemed to have decided a walk through the town was in order, and with her walking, I did not want her to be burdened with the protestors' shouting.

Thankfully the commoners only congregated on the far end of the street, leaving most of the road clear. I imagine the guards kept them back. 

Once we were all through I smiled warmly to the princess. “Shall I go inform Her Majesty of your arrival, Princess?”

Princess Serafina seemed pleasantly surprised and nodded. “Please, I would be most grateful.”

I could have listened to her speak forever, but I reluctantly pulled myself away. My heart raced in a way I was unfamiliar with, but I wanted to hold on to that feeling. It left me spinning, but I still had enough sense about me to instruct the servants to ensure tonight’s ball was properly arranged. 

Livia was seeing to the assortment of decorations for tonight in the grand ballroom. I could overhear her as she spoke of how they could push to make it just a little bit grander.

“My Queen,” I spoke quickly as I entered the ballroom, bowing as I always did, “Princess Serafina of Calere has arrived.”

“Oh!” Livia spun around to face me, her smile bright. “Wonderful! I hope everything was alright?”

“Yes, I have had the servants show her her designated quarters.” 

“Brilliant!” Livia clapped her hands before catching my arm. “I’m so happy she accepted! This will be the first time all of the royals of the Gelo Alliance have been around one another since my coronation!” 

“Yes, this is true.” 

Livia prattled on about the party. She was so happy, working with officials, decorating with luxurious centerpieces to match all the other decorations in the ballroom. Parties were an excellent way to keep up with the news and gossip, she claimed, with which I agreed. 

However, I don’t believe my Queen was aware of how she was viewed. The people distrusted her and felt her too greedy. They couldn’t be farther from the truth. She gave away treasures and reallocated taxes to feed into funding the search for Stella D’argento. She put money into the economy far better than anyone else. She fought recently with one of the courts over it, and when a duke refused to assist with aiding the people, he was arrested and his estate confiscated. 

“Don’t you think it would be wonderful?”

I brought my attention back and smiled at my adorable cousin. “I think it will be amazing. I’m sure the entire alliance will be talking about it.”

I could not get Serafina out of my mind for the rest of the afternoon. 

* * *

[That Evening - Livia]

Everything had been perfect! The decorations, the lights! I had been worried about exchanging the chandelier last minute but the staff did an exceptional job, I couldn’t be more pleased. 

I wore a dress that shimmered in the light and matched my favorite jewelry. I wanted to be as elegant as I could be for the other royals in attendance at tonight’s party. 

I made sure to greet all, but then  _ he _ came in. Time stood still, except for him. He was amazingly handsome with a soft face and warm eyes. It was Prince Adamo, the heir to the throne of Cadere. 

I didn’t realize I hadn’t been paying attention to who was talking to me, their voices far off as I suddenly began to fret over my appearance. My heart was racing faster than I could remember it ever had, and my face was hot. _ What was going on? _

Adamo was suddenly in front of me. He was much taller as a fully grown man, but he was so handsome. 

“Queen Livia of Cosa, it is an honor to meet you,” he bowed deeply. 

My mind went blank and I stammered. I forgot how to greet a Prince! I struggled for anything, so with a warm smile, I covered my lower face with my fan. “Oh, Prince Adamo, you don’t mean that!” I giggled, feeling ridiculous.

Adamo seemed surprised for a split second before he chuckled. “Of course I do. I do regret we did not have the opportunity to meet sooner; Cadere has been in quite an uproar over some political reforms my family has been seeking.” 

“I see, I hope all is well now.”

“Oh, yes. The resolution has people cheering across the land - I’m surprised you haven’t heard of it?” 

“I’m afraid I have been quite busy trying to fix the problems in my kingdom to worry about the affairs of other parts of the alliance,” I tried to hide my embarrassment. 

“Ah, yes, well... That is something I do wish to speak to you, if you would like to hear my counsel - however, I think it best we wait for Princess Serafina to arrive. I imagine she’s late fretting over her appearance,” he seemed amused at his statement, which widened my smile. He behaved in such a familiar manner, it was nice compared to all these distant, stuffy bores around me.

“Would you like the dance?” The words were out of my mouth before I had the chance to stop them. I was a Queen, I outranked him, it would be improper.

For a moment he seemed to have the same thought, but something else seemed to win and he smiled. His smile was so inviting as he held up his hand for me to take. “I would love to dance with you, Your Majesty.”

I was already being swept across the dance floor before I even considered how bad this looked, but I was having so much fun I couldn’t care for longer than a moment. He led with such grace and his hands were gentle. It was so comforting, and I enjoyed every moment of it. 

As the song ended and the music changed we parted, not that I wanted to. I was ready to die happy on that dance floor. 

“Ah, Princess!” 

I looked over my shoulder at the woman, also a few years my senior, approaching. She was beautiful and elegant as a Queen-to-be should, once she found a husband to claim the title by Calere’s laws.

I turned ready to greet her when Prince Adamo brushed past me quickly, taking both of the princess’s hands and kissed them. My stomach twisted and I fiddled with my necklace, trying to focus on the cool of the metal to the touch. 

“Oh, Queen Livia, you’re more radiant than the rumors lead one to believe,” Serafina was explaining, curtseying to me when she finally pulled herself from Adamo’s attention.

“Thank you,” I flipped out my fan to hide behind while I gave a small bow. 

“Have you spoken to her about our arrangement?” Serafina asked Adamo. Their arms linking together made my jaw clench. 

“No, darling, not yet.” The word echoed in my ears. “Queen Livia, the political arrangement I mentioned earlier was that Princess Serafina and I agreed to be wed,” Adamo explained, my eyes locking on their lacing fingers and smiling faces. They were so, so happy together. 

It wasn’t fair. 

I clenched my fan tightly and tried to maintain my composure but I felt bursting at the seams. “You would leave one of your kingdoms without a ruler?”

“Well, in a sort,” Serafina explained. I hated her tone, it felt like she was dumbing things down for a child. _ I was not a child anymore!  _ “You see, my mother’s family will act as regency as they are otherwise in line for the royal family until a Noble child of mine can return to the throne.” 

“Oh, I see,” We three, and Adamo’s father were the only currently living Nobles of the Gelo Alliance. “Wouldn’t it make more sense for Adamo to go to Calere?”

“That is why we wished to speak to you. You are nearing marriageable age, and I imagine your advisors have been finding you suitors?” Adamo inquired.

They hadn’t, but I nodded for the sake of conversation. 

“Once you are wed and with child, when we will have ours as well, one of our children, whomever they be of first or second birth, shall marry with yours and can have the Calere throne. The alliance has been growing weak, and all of our kingdoms have been struggling,” Adamo’s voice trailed off. I knew what he was hinting, as I knew the rumor bitterly well. How my father had driven the kingdom into starvation and was killing the people through his greed. 

_ How dare they? And to insinuate I played along?! _

“We understand you have a lot on your plate, Livia-” Serafina began but I cut her off.

“Queen,” She had no right to refer to me in such a familiar fashion! “And I have everything under control here just fine, thank you.” I snapped my fan shut. “I will consider your proposal, but for now I would most like to enjoy this party, thank you,” and I spun on my heel to walk away. 

I wasn’t stopped, and after a bit of standing around angrily watching the crowd, I caught sight of Livio and gestured for him to approach. He obeyed and I flipped my fan open to mask both our faces as I leaned in close.

“My quarters, we need to talk,” I ordered before snapping my fan shut. He nodded and without a word offered me his arm which I took and leaned heavily on. No one questioned, or even noticed, our departure from the ballroom.

Once in my room, I grabbed one of the vases near my door and threw it against the opposing wall with all my might. It made a satisfying crash but it didn’t make me feel better. I felt sick, my anger made my body shake and my eyes sting. 

Why did my chest feel like it was being torn apart?

“Are you alright?” Livio sounded so worried. 

“That  _ Princess _ thinks she’s so  _ clever _ .” I huffed angrily, kicking at the little shattered pieces of the vase before I angrily paced my room, trying to find something, anything, to help this feeling I felt deep inside. 

“I heard she is quite intelligent, yes, in equal measure to her beauty.”

I froze.

I was used to Livio giving me reports of rumors and news, but this sounded different. A bit of a light air was in his voice. I looked to him, surprised, and he was not looking at me, but off into space.

The rage grew, and I shook violently. My body ached so much before a thought crossed my mind, forcing me to pause. After taking a deep breath, I walked to the window and peeked through the drapes.

“Answer me truthfully: How do you feel about the princess, Livio?”

Livio fell silent, longer than he ever had before, and I hated it. I knew he was not ignoring me, but that vile woman got to him too. Not only did she have Adamo, would she take my dear cousin from me, too?!

“I don’t know,” Livio finally answered.

“And that is your honest truth?”

“Of course, my Queen,” Livio quickly responded.

I knew he could not disobey my word, so knowing for certain she must have bewitched him made my throat go dry. I clutched the Stella D’argento necklace tightly until my fingers hurt, praying the coolness would wash over me and stop the rising heat in my body. 

“Livio, I have an important mission for you, and you will carry it out. Take the power of my words, and use whatever magic is necessary, to kill that princess, and when you are done you will go to Calere with my army and you will lay waste to all of her lands.”

* * *

[The Dark Hour - Livio]

All had fallen silent with the dark hour. Everyone had retired hours after the party ended, and I walked silently down the hallway. My resolve was firm, I had my orders, but for once Livia’s words hung heavy, far heavier than they usually did. Normally commands were not bad, they were easy to work with to carry out the will of my Lady. But this felt  _ off _ . 

I stopped in front of the guards outside the Princess’ room and requested an audience on behalf of the Queen. One slipped in to inquire, and came out to let me in. 

She had quickly dressed in something respectable and smiled comfortingly to me. A very beautiful smile that both warmed me and made my heart ache. 

“You have a message for me from Her Majesty?” Serafina asked hopefully. “Is it about our proposal earlier?”

I gave a small nod and bowed my head, placing my hand to my heart. The dark space around me in that barely lit room flashed with a green glow as I whispered to command the daemon of the air and gestured at her. 

The glow disappeared suddenly down her throat. A single wheeze escaped her once as she clutched at her neck and chest in panic. The glow quickly expanded, showing through her teeth as she struggled for any air she could not get.

I quickly moved forward to catch her and help her onto her bed as she thrashed, clawing at me as her lungs would not inflate with my magic blocking the way.

Soon she fell still, and I carefully adjusted her so she looked as if she were sleeping. 

Nothing should be different, I have ended the lives of others on behalf of my Lady with no qualms, for I am an extension of her will. 

But I could not stop shaking as I fluffed the bedding and turned Serafina to face away from the door. 

I couldn’t stop the tears flowing. 

I barely managed to recompose myself before leaving the room, thanking the Princess as I approached the door. When I exited, I was sure to inform the guards that she did not wish to be disturbed the rest of the night.

My heart felt torn as I rode out just as the eclipse finished its cycle, ahead of the gathering forces. 

My Lady’s word was law, and I was happy to uphold it, but why did it now pain me so?


	3. Chapter 3

[Current Day]

The cell door opened at the bell chiming three, sounding out against the singing and chanting of ‘Kill her’, ‘Off with her head’, and other disgusting phrases.

Barbarians, all of them. 

“It’s time.”

Closing my eyes I turned and stepped forward, allowing my wrists to be roughly tied together. Once we began to walk again, I opened my eyes, holding my head high with pride. 

These heathens would not see me break. 

As we stepped out of the building and into the sunlight, the cheers became a deafening roar. I stepped onto the platform to be fronted with the tall guillotine. I looked at no one, ignoring all as I turned my gaze to the sky, feeling the soft caress of the Vortice easier from this position. 

The Dusk was a beautiful color today.

I paid no heed to the crimes I was being charged with, and the jeering from the sick onlookers helped drown everything out.

I hoped all of these people would meet with a terrible fate one day. How dare they, all of them; acting as if they were any better. 

I was grabbed roughly by the back of my dress and forced down hard onto my knees, shoved forward so my chin rested on the blood-stained wood of the guillotine. I must have missed the order to kneel. 

I closed my eyes before a sharp, three-note whistle caught my ears that tempted me to open my eyes and look into the crowd. 

There, cloaked with a hood up, stood a familiar set of dark curls and brilliant green eyes. 

My dear cousin. 

My heart sang, seeing the forced smile upon my cousin's lips, knowing the pain hidden behind it, but I stood in my conviction.

I smiled back and closed my eyes as I heard the command to drop the blade.

* * *

[Three Days Ago - Livio]

My Lady’s commands had destroyed Calere. Without a Noble to listen to its City Daemon, or to command any Magician in their country, burning the city to the ground resulted in the deaths of thousands, with no way to recover.

I worked quickly, leaving to allow the army to handle the rest of the massacre so that I could return loyally to my Queen’s side.

Prince Adamo was distraught over Princess Serafina’s death. When he took her home to her people, he arrived to nothing but a devastated wasteland. Rightfully, he pinned Livia as the cause, and called for war against Cosa.

Livia was fine going to war, declaring Cadere an enemy against the Gelo Alliance, and so the two countries battled for the whole of the past year. But as our country’s economic plight became worse, many of our own people defected to Cadere instead.

Such unloyal scum.

And now they were marching on the castle. I could see them from my window, led by Prince Adamo and a woman glowing in orange, Adamo's father’s Court Magician. 

Our soldiers fell easily to them or ran without a fight. 

I had to protect Livia from these people. They, who so easily called her a demon, would kill her if they got her. We could flee, but they would just chase us, and that was no life for my cousin. I suspected the rumors of Stella D’argento’s curse of greed were true, and Livia had succumbed to it. If so, I needed to free her of the curses’ shackles and give her a true chance at life. 

I found her in a hall, watching as the castle’s defenses caved in with hardly a push from the rebel militia. She looked frightened and it only strengthened my resolve. Grabbing her hand I pulled her into the nearest room. 

I embraced her tightly. “Change clothing with me.”

She froze in my arms. “Wh-what?”

“You will change clothing with me and flee. Get far away from here and live a happy life. I will go in your place.”

Livia cracked and sobbed in my arms. “You can’t! You’ll die! We should run away together, we could-”

“Rescind the command, Livia,” My voice was soft, and she hesitated in her crying. “My Liegeoath means I must protect you, and I cannot give you a better life with these animals hounding after you.” As she began to cry harder I cupped her cheeks and tried to wipe the tears away. “Should they want to paint you as the embodiment of their vices so they may slay you, then I shall not let them have you.”

“I can’t-” she hiccuped.

“You can,” I encouraged, embracing her tighter. 

Her sobbing peaked, but finally, she rescinded all her commands, before grabbing my arm and tried to run for the servant’s quarters. I would not budge, realizing her trick to prevent me from hurting myself with the Liegeoath, and smiled sadly to her.

“Livia, please. I was born to serve until I die. I cannot live my life on the run, knowing you will be unable to live a proper life.”

I remained still as she unleashed a few strikes to my back in anguish, sobbing hysterically. Finally, she stopped and I turned to embrace her once more. 

Reluctantly she agreed and we quickly changed. I dared not put on the Stella D'argento but kept it in hand before I pushed her through the servant’s door. 

“Smile, Livia,” she hesitated as she looked to me in pain. “Smile, and I shall be with you forever,” I smiled softly and shut the door before she could utter another word.

Quickly I spun to march out of the room, lowering my hair and spinning it over my shoulder while straightening my crown. Thankfully we never matured physically too differently, keeping youthful appearances and our hair about the same length.

As I stepped into the hall, I was greeted with a blade that belonged to my adversaries. I immediately closed my eyes.

“It’s her!”

“You’re under arrest for crimes against the Gelo Alliance!”

I bowed my head and kept silent as I was roughly grabbed, my arms tied before I was taken to the cells of the dungeon. 

The nervous chattering of the soldiers from Cadere expressed nothing less than disbelief. They had done it, they captured the Evil Queen of Cosa.  _ The war was over _ . 

The cheers faded as the cell door shut behind me.

* * *

[Four Hours Later - Livia]

I only stopped crying because no more tears would fall. My heart ached, and my mind was so much clearer than it had been in years. I wish it had been foggy again, this pain was too much to bear. 

And yet here I stood for hours, having escaped out the servant’s quarters and swept up as a refugee of the Evil Queen’s. Once news arrived she would be beheaded, my stomach knotted and I wanted to vomit.

My poor Livio, but what could I do? Even without an Obligation, he was determined to take this path, and in my heart, I knew he was right, that I could not stop us being chased; but I wanted Livio with me, it wasn’t fair! 

Once he was brought out I felt my panic rise. I had hoped by some sick twisted fate they would realize he was a Magician and let him live, but there he stood, eyes closed, and when he did open them he had his head tilted to the sky. Such a clever, stupid, cousin.

I didn’t want to watch, but I did not want him alone in his final moments either.

I whistled sharply with three notes as he taught me when we were younger. 

His head jerked up and for a moment our eyes locked together.

From here you could not see the glow in his eyes, so I willed everything I could, and smiled to him. He deserved to see what he asked of me as his final moments.

He smiled back; he looked so happy, so satisfied with everything-

The guillotine fell. 

I stood frozen, the smile plastered on my face as I felt everything in my body shatter. Finally, the tears fell anew as I bowed my head, gritting my teeth to keep any sounds down so as not to attract attention to myself. 

Oh how much I wanted to hate him for leaving me here alone. 

I walked numbly with the crowd as it finally dispersed. In time, it join the refugees who were traveling to Cadere. From there, I would leave on a caravan to Sombre further out. All the while, I fought to accept the feelings of pain and loss and abandonment. 

_ Why did my emotions feel so much stronger? _ And why I could think beyond what I wanted? It was confusing and terrifying. 

_ Livio, why did you leave me? _

* * *

[Years Later]

_ Dearest Cousin,  _

_ Oh, how I wished I still had you here. You have missed quite a bit, but I imagine you’ve been watching this whole time like always, have you not? Christiano suggested I could perhaps write to you to help clear my conscience. Christiano is my husband, in case you didn't know. We have a little girl now, Daniela, and she looks so much like me.  _

_ It is so strange writing like this, you can probably see my shaking in my letters, but I wanted to thank you for everything. I am uncertain what happened through those years, though that does not excuse me. I just really wanted to help people, but I cannot explain why I made the choices I did, and nothing will ever have me repent for such sins.  _

_ I wish you would have let me die that day. I know it is cruel to say, but sometimes I wonder if, as well, this was intentional. You did it to save me from myself, so I could understand why what I did was wrong.  _

_ I cannot tell, and that pains me every day. _

_ Just know I love you very much, my sweet cousin.  _

_ I live with Christiano and his family on their farm. We met after I left Sombre to escape the constant cheering of Evil Queen’s passing. It hurt too much between coming to terms with my crimes and your passing. I have a job working with the animals; feeding, cleaning, all of that servant work. You would probably not recognize me anymore.  _

_ For all the pain I still have, I do thank you for giving me this opportunity, even if at times I hate you for it. I wish there was another way than how things happened, but I cannot change the past. _

_ Christiano said if you throw a message in a bottle with a wish, it will come true, and so this letter will serve as both, for I cannot risk leaving anything like this to lie around, but I need to say what is in my heart. _

_ You will hold my wish for me, and help it come true, won’t you? _

_ I wish you will wait for me so that we can be reborn again into a happier life. You would like that, wouldn’t you? I certainly hope so, for I wish to see you again so deeply so.  _

_ Please, oh please, wait for me, because I cannot leave yet, not while I have Daniela. Until then, know I will live for us both as I have been, but I will try to be happier.  _

_ Love, _

_ Your ever grateful cousin.  _

  
  


I read over it a hundredth time before I rolled it into the bottle and corked it. I looked over to my hulking husband, who had rowed the boat out this far out already. He was such a loving man, one that I did not deserve. He seemed to have caught the down-swing of my thoughts and caught my chin so I looked up to his kind smile. 

“Are you ready?”

I nodded slowly, and he helped balance me as I stood. We did not live near the ocean but on occasion, we delivered cargo to the harbor in the next town over. A breath escaped me and after a long prayer, holding that bottle so tight, I reeled back and threw it as hard and far as I could.

In silence, we watched as the bottle bobbed and was pulled deeper into waves, before the current caught it and carried it off. We stayed until it was out of sight. I was not sure if it was because Christiano was waiting until I said I was ready, or if he knew I wanted to make sure it was gone before I sat down.

“Let's go get something to eat,” he encouraged gently, and I nodded in agreement, watching the horizon of the ocean as he rowed us back to shore.

_ I hope it reaches you, Livio.  _


End file.
